


Got a Deal for You

by RichardGarfieldPhDealsWarlock



Category: Garfield - All Media Types, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGarfieldPhDealsWarlock/pseuds/RichardGarfieldPhDealsWarlock





	Got a Deal for You

_When someone leaves your life, those exits are not made equal._

  
The familiar had lost track of what day it was by the time his master tracked him down, but he suspected it was a Monday. It felt like one, at least.

  
"You won't join us?"

  
"You ate my dinner."

  
"You're going to sit here, alone, on this lifeless rock, while we transcend existence itself? Over dinner?"

  
The familiar shrugged.

  
"There's more food, out there. What are you ever going to find here?"

  
Another shrug.

  
"I should have known. For decades I let you push me around, of course you'd be like this! You showed me the truth, and then you won't even follow me to it! I should have made the dog my familiar."

  
"I guess so."

  
That was it. It would be centuries before either of them heard the other speak again. They would not recognize each other when it happened. And it would not be on that lifeless rock. The cat had always had a bit of the man's power, as his familiar. It let him speak, let him move in ways no ordinary cat could. Now, with the vast power the man controlled, his bond was something more. A pact. And with that came the ability to leave.

  
So he set out across the multiverse to find heroes. To use his powers to arm them for the trials they would need to overcome to become strong enough to defeat his oldest friend. And to find a plane with a Fantasy Costco, where Garfield could buy another lasagna.


End file.
